As is perhaps well known, games such as checkers, chess and backgammon are quite common; however, it is often times inconvenient to carry them. This invention is of a container for receiving, transporting and carrying such a gameboard, the play pieces and the game pack for the play pieces when not in use.
In the preferred embodiment, the gameboard is of pliable leather or plastic material, as is the container. Indicia on the gameboard surface may be applied by the silk screen method or any other suitable manner of applying indicia on a gameboard. There is thus provided a richly textured soft leather or plastic gameboard and a carrying case to receive it which is of high fashion, is compact for storage, and may be readily transported from one playing location to another; and it is of a long-lasting structure and materials and maintains the play pieces together with the gameboard in a convenient fashion, the play pieces being stored within a gamepack as is described more fully hereinafter.